PPGZ and RRBZ vs Chaos
by AnimeKing120
Summary: During the battle between HIM and the PowerPuff Girls Z HIM had cause Mount.Fuji to erupt but during the eruption in an underground ruins a great evil had awoken that should have been left alone.


This is my first **_Powerpuff Girls Z fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy this_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys Z belongs to Toei Animation; with Yoshiya Ayugai and Mark Buhaj of Cartoon Network, Hiromi Seki, Hideo Katsumata producing, Megumu Ishiguro supervising, Hiroyuki Kakudō directing, Yoshio Urasawa story composing and Miho Shimogasa does character design.**

* * *

New Townsville is the place when it all started in order to stop an ecological disaster , Professor Utonium's son, Ken Kitazawa, uses Chemical Z, a new form of the Professor's original substance, Chemical X, to destroy a giant glacier. However, the impact of Chemical Z causes several black and white of light to appear in the skies above New Townsville. Three ordinary girls, Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru, are engulfed in white lights and become Hyper Blossom, Rolling Bubbles, and Powered Buttercup. However due to that many black lights cause others to turn to the side of evil, so the Powerpuff Girls Z must use their super powers to protect New Townsville from villains such as Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, HIM and Mojo Jojo creation The RowdyRuff Boys.

During the final battle between the PowerPuff Girls and HIM.

During the final battle HIM had Originally plan to destroy New Townsville in a volcanic eruption luckily the Powerpuff Girls Z was able to defeat him buy using the power of there white light and sending him into the emptiness of space once they knew they had defeated HIM they thought the battle was over but they were wrong.

During the volcanic eruption that was cause by HIM deep underground a great evil was awaken that should have been left alone.

* * *

INSIDE A DARK UNDERGROUND RUINS

"Where am I" a man said as he just awoken.

"Why is it so dark in here?"

The man had just remembered that he was trap inside a tomb.

"Oh yes now I remember why I'm here." The man said as he was removing the seal that trapped him in his tomb "Now let see what was causing that noise that had awoken me."

The Unknown Man got up the man looks like he could be either in his 20's he had clear silver hair that reached to his neck, his eye color was dark gold and all he was wearing was a ragged robes seems to be like from ancient times.

He walked to a stone chair and sat down he had snapped his fingers causing a dark fog to appear "Now tell me what is going on at the upper world." The dark fog seems to have done as he wish and had shown an image of The PowerPuff Girls Z fighting against HIM.

"Hmm this seems interesting." As he was watching he snap his fingers once again, a small portion of the black fog appears on his hand and had created a glass of wine.

The Unknown man had just sip the glass of wine and saw how The PowerPuff Girls defeated HIM and sealed him sending HIM into the darkness of space.

"Heh I knew that fool would be defeated he was over confident that had caused him to lose this battle but still I am curious of this black light it seems to have some resembles with my chaos energy I must find out more." The man said as he had gotten up from his stone chair "Come to me my Chaos Energy!" He shouted cause a huge black energy including the black fog surrounding his whole body and went inside his body show a dark purple aura surrounding his body.

He had opened up his hand and a blackish purple energy appeared "Now my precious energy go into deep space and find this black and white energy and please be quick." He said as he smiled the dark energy understand what it master had ordered it to do so it went through the ancient ruins and phase through the crusts of the earth and finally reached the surface and went into space luckily it went into space without peach sensing the energy.

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN DEEP SPACE

"We'll now I guess I been seal again because of those damn PowerPuff Girls oh well ahh why did it had to be so cold in space." HIM said as he was going through space but something got his attention.

"Hmm what is that?" HIM said as he notice a small energy was following him he notice that the energy has started to expand "Oh my that doesn't look good now does it." The dark energy expanded enough to engulf the white light that was holding him as a prisoner, when the energy finish it task it went back to earth to its master.

* * *

BACK TO THE UNDERGROUND RUINS

"Ah I see you have returned did you fulfill your task?" Asked the mysterious man. The chaos energy showed its master the white light that had imprison HIM "Very good know return to me my chaos energy." The chaos energy did as his master command and went inside his body leaving this unknown man and HIM alone.

"So you're HIM I was able to see what you did to Mount Fuji." The mysterious man said to HIM "Ahh yes so what did you think very destructive right?" HIM said from his prison of the white light

"Heh to be honest that plan of yours was idiotic and because of your damn plan it had awoken me from my slumber but now I'll go straight to the point I wish to talk about this black and white energy of yours."

"Well sure I can tell you about it but on two conditions if you don't mind doing it for me." HIM said.

"And what would that be?"

"Well first of all I wish for you to release me from this prison and second I wish for you to retrieve my body you think you can handle and you know what now that I think of it you never told me your name would you mind telling me." HIM asked.

"Very well HIM allow me to introduce myself my name is Auura." He said as he bowed to HIM "And these conditions you ask me I'll be able to fulfill them with ease first the white light prison" Auura said as he slowly raise his hand unleashing a small amount of chaos energy surrounding the white light prison and formed a fist and was able to crush the white light prison easily as if it was nothing.

"And now for your body I'll just create a new one for after all the body doesn't matter to me as long as I have the soul forming an empty shell of a body is easy for me." Auura said has he was able to form a big dark cloud creating a doll that looks exactly like HIM.

"Yes now I'll finally return to my body." HIM said as he had entered the doll causing the black light to surround the doll body and was able to regain his original form.

"Now I had done my part of my deal now fulfill your part and tell me about this black and white rays ." Auura demanded.

"Yes yes I will fulfill my task." HIM said with a huge evil smile across his face "Not!" HIM said as he opened up his claw and releasing the black rays surrounding Auura holding him as a prisoner.

"You know Auura you shouldn't have trusted me but I saw something interesting about that chaos energy of your so I think I'll be taking it. NOW COME TO ME YOUR NEW MASTER CHAOS ENERGY!." HIM said but nothing had happen. "W…What why is nothing happening I should be able to absorb this energy of your why can't I!"

"HAHAHA!" out of no where auura just laugh like a maniac.

"Stop that why are you laughing?" HIM ask nervously

"Heheh sorry about that but I couldn't help it but two things I just notice that I just couldn't stop laughing." Auura said with a little chuckle.

'Oh yeah and what would that be?" HIM tried to say intimately

"Well first of all is that you think that you can take my chaos energy that just cute and second while this black ray is surrounding me I'm able to sense the power that this energy possesses and I must say I'm not impress to be honest I'm surprise that a weak energy like this could cause so much trouble in the upper world." Auura said as he give a small smirk on his face.

"W..W..Why you don't you dare mock the black rays now pay with your life!" HIM said as he opened up his claw once again unleashing a full black energy up close range to Auura blasting almost half the underground ruins "Heh that should teach you not to underestimate me." HIM said with a smirk on his face until he saw the smoke that he cause starting to clear "W…What NO THAT IMPOSSIBLE!"

Auura was in the same place standing there as if nothing had happen not even a single scratch mark on him "Oh am sorry was something suppose to happen right now or did I just missed it." HIM started to back away from Auura in fear "Well now if your done I guess it my turn isn't it now allow me to show you true power Ahhhhhhhh!." Auura started screaming having his chaos energy surround his body and had destroyed the black ray that was holding him down (It was kinda like a energy charge from DBZ) "Now lets see if you can survive this attack." (Again this attack is from DBZ if you know how broly charges for his attack it the same thing but the sphere color is a mix of purple and black)

HIM knew that he wasn't going to be able to survive so he did what he could only could do begged for his life "No no please Auura please spare my life please forgive me for what I done I swear I'll never do that to you again I promise." HIM said has he bowed down for forgiveness

" Hmm spare a life, mercy, forgive heheh sorry HIM but I don't know the meaning of those words now perish." Auura launch his energy straight at HIM, when the energy had hit HIM it erupted showing the shadow figure of HIM being incenrtrated.

"Well now with that over with I guess it is time for me to go to the upper world and see these so called PowerPuff Girls and see what their made of and since HIM had the black rays I wish to see what this white rays are made of and see if I should take it from them or not." But then Auura had fallen to his knees and breathing hard "Well now I guess even though the chaos energy is a powerful force it does so much strained on the body I normally would have handle these strains but then again I have just awoken so my body isn't use it the chaos energy yet made I should take a little nap before I head out" Auura started to walk towards the tomb that he was sleeping

"Now PowerPuff Girls Z as soon as I wake up your world shall be me but until then enjoy your victory while you can girls because your about to face the wrath of The Great Auura hahahaha."

Auura had just enter in his tomb for his slumber until he is ready to go to the upper world and defeat the PowerPuff Girls Z.

**Well guys what you think of this story hope you guys had enjoyed it please review it would really mean a lot to know what you guys think see ya.**


End file.
